Organic light emitting diode (OLED) display devices have been gradually attracted the attention of people due to wide viewing angle, high contrast, fast response, and advantages such as higher luminance, lower driving voltage and the like over inorganic light emitting diode display devices.
For organic light-emitting diode display devices, in order to allow the displayed images insusceptible to the effect of component aging, external compensation is generally required. By detecting the current flowing through a thin film transistor or an organic light-emitting diode, the aging degree of the thin film transistor or the organic light-emitting diode can be determined, such that corrected values of corresponding data signals can be calculated.